


Falling for the PE teacher

by NuraNuraPop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottomeren, Desks, Gym, Levi is Daddy, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, TopLevi, eren is a bit of a slut for Levi, eren loves cock, etc - Freeform, levixeren - Freeform, lockerroom, more smut, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuraNuraPop/pseuds/NuraNuraPop
Summary: Levi is Eren’s PE teacher and Eren takes a....dirty interest in his teacher, but he hates gym. He states this out loud. What happens in the locker rooms when everyone else is gone? PS I suck at summaries





	Falling for the PE teacher

 

Eren POV  
"I hate P.E.!" I yelled louder than I meant to as I walked into the gym. Mr, Ackerman glared at me, and motioned for me to come over to him. I walked over, dragging my feet. He's gonna scold me I thought. When I got over to him I did my best to look him in the eye, but I couldn't. The way he just shows no emotion is intimidating, but it's also lovable. He's so hot yeah, I'm in love with my PE teacher, who is probably a lot older than me. And no, my friends do not know. 

"Jeager. 2 meters away, is not coming here, come closer" I walked a few feet closer, and looked him in the eye. "I know you don't like my class, but that doesn't mean you have to yell it. Also, if you haven't noticed, this isn't the only place were kids are taught. There are classes in session, and you yelling at the top of your lungs, that you hate PE doesn't help the students learn. It disrupts it." I looked down at my feet, feeling guilty. I was about to turn and walk away, but then Mr. Ackerman tapped me on the shoulder. "You'll be doing more exercises after class"

"What?! This is the last period! I don't wanna stay after school!" I almost yelled, and the Raven glared at me.

"Fine, you'll sit in my office with me, while the others play basketball, and I'll lecture you this period, and after school" my eyes widened, basketball is my favorite and this midget knows that. Being alone in the office with him does sound good though, except for the lecturing part Levi grabbed my wrist told the class to get the basketballs out, and play some basketball for the period, and then he dragged me to his office. He sat in his chair, at his dark oak, desk. I sat in a wooden chair in front of his desk.

Mr. Ackerman began lecturing me about the importance of gym class, and how other classes are in session, but I ignored that, and just studied his features. His eyes are half lidded and show no emotion. They're a silvery-blue in color and are beautiful. He's pale, and has sharp features that stand out. There's also his raven-black hair styled in an undercut and his lips. His lips aren't chapped or dry, they look soft, pink, and kissable. I wonder what he tastes like? before I could stop, I felt myself Slowing getting up out of my chair, and leaning forwards, over Mr. Ackerman's desk. I put one hand on the desk to support myself, and cupped his face in my hand. I smiled and pulled him closer, and kissed his soft lips. He tastes like mint tea

He didn't pull away, which surprised me, but what surprised me even more was that he kissed back. 

I ended up climbing onto his desk, and sitting on my knees. We broke for air and we were both blushing madly. "Why didn't you pull away?" I asked. He didn't voice a reply, but instead pulled me into his lap. I moaned and realized I had gotten hard. I quickly covered my mouth and blushed madly. Levi smiled lightly and kissed me again and grinded against me. I moaned into the kiss and pulled Mr. Ackerman closer, I needed release. "Ah...more, Mr.Ackerman!"

"Call me Levi, Eren~" the way my name rolled off his tongue, sent shivers down my spine, and I came. 

"AHHH~" I moaned loudly. 

"You're quick to cum" Levi teased

"Sh-shut up..." I looked down and grimaced. I came in my underwear and it feels so gross..."I need a shower..." I mumbled and got up, but Levi grabbed me by the wrist, and pulled me back into his lap. 

"Don't go yet, I'll go in with you once class is over in a few minutes" he winked, and I blushed, nodding my head. I looked him in the eyes, and leaned in, placing a kiss on his lips. Levi kissed back, and licked my lip, asking for entrance which I happily gave. Our tongues danced around each other, and I moaned into the kiss, getting hard again. I began grinding against him, wanting friction. "Hold on Eren" Levi said "I need to go make sure they're all getting ready to go home, stay here, I'll be back in a sec.

I got up and sat on the desk, while Levi got up, and headed to the boys' locker room. I sighed and waited for Levi to come back.

Levi came back a couple minutes later, after ushering the rest of the students out of the gym, and to the lockers. I got up off the desk and grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into the locker rooms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a hungry kiss, full of lust. I licked his lip, asking for entry, and he opened his mouth a tad, and I slipped my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues danced around each other. Levi broke the kiss, a string of saliva being the only thing keeping us connected.

"You're a good kisser, for a brat, Eren" Levi complicated. I think....I think it was a compliment, I'm not entirely sure, but I winked at him.

"But I'm your brat, daddy" God Imma kinky bastard. Levi pushed me into the lockers and started kissing and biting my neck. I moaned loudly and tilted my head back, giving him more access to my neck, and I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair. He suddenly bit my collarbone and I bit my lip to hold back a loud moan, but it still managed to escape.

"I'll remember that this is your weak spot, Eren" Levi said as he licked his lips, seductively. I just moaned and he began to slide a hand under my shirt and kissed me again, as he traced my muscles and worked his way up my torso. I suddenly felt a sort of painful but pleasurable  feeling on my chest and realized Levi was pinching my nipple. I groaned. 

"L-Levi that hurts...ah" Levi stopped marking up my neck and he pulled away, to pull my shirt over my head. He threw the shirt on the floor, and took off his own. I blushed. I knew he was built, but not this built. Hot 

"Like what you see, Eren?" I nodded furiously. "Wanna touch?" I nodded again, and he moved a bit closer. I reached a hand up to his torso and traced his abs. So well built I thought. As I traced his muscles, I went back to kissing him.

"Ah~" I moaned into the kiss. Levi started groping me through my gym shorts, and it felt so good. Levi broke the kiss to speak.

"These shorts are in the way" Levi legged me over his shoulder and pulled my shorts off, throwing them on floor. I blushed madly and reached down Levi's back, trying to reach he pants. I want them off Levi slowly put me back down and I instantly got to my knees and pulled his nice, dark grey dress pants off.  I could see through his thin white boxers....and mother of wall Sina, that dick is huge! I swallowed and looked up at Levi, lustfully. I want him to penetrate my ass with that huge sausage, I want him to fuck me hard, fast, and rough. I moaned at my thoughts, and grabbed at the hem of his white skin-tight boxers. I tugged them down slowly, over his rock hard dick. He was at least 8 inches! I looked Levi in the eye.

"Can I touch it, daddy? Taste it?" I asked innocently Levi slowly bent down and sat on the wooden bench and spread his legs.

"Oh course you can, my little slut" he winked and I gently wrapped a hand around his big, throbbing cock. It felt great in my hand, and I began to stroke agonizingly slow, frustrating sensei. "Fuck....go faster" I complied and stroked a few more times, but a bit faster. I stopped stroking his hot dick, and wanted to taste it now. I leaned forward and licked the base, then licked up his base, before I lapped up the precut dripping from the tip.

"A-ahhh, Eren" he moaned Tastes so good I moan and take his tip into my mouth, softly licking and nipping lightly on the sensitive flesh. I took more of him into my mouth -like 4 inches or so- I looked up at Levi as I bobbed my head. He was a flustered mess. He was biting his index finger, trying to hold back the moans. I decided to deep throat him, and see what happens. As I took all of him into my mouth, I was so glad I didn't have a gag reflex. Levi arched his back and gripped my hair. I moaned in pain and pleasure as he pulled at my hair a bit, and trusted into my throat. I felt Levi stiffen and knew he was about to cum. I removed Levi from my mouth, took my remaining clothing off, and threw it on the floor. 

I don't know why, but I want this. I turned around, no longer facing Levi. I got on my forearms and knees, and put my ass in the air, facing Levi. I heard a groan from behind my and smiled.

"E-eren, what-" I cut Levi off before he could finish

"Daddy....I want your hot sticky cum, inside me" I said, as I reached a hand back to my ass, and rubbed my entrance with my index finger. I couldn't see it, but I knew Levi was blushing. I heard him get off the bench, and felt when he grabbed my ass cheeks. I moaned loudly as I was surprised by it, and it also felt good. The way he grabbed me. 

"Okay, slut, your wish is my command, but you need to be prepared first" I shook my head, as I was impatient.

"Just put it in, daddy, I uh, did it this morning in the shower" I blushed "thinking of you" Levi smirked and nodded, then told me to let him know if it hurt. If it hurt me he would stop. 

I moaned loudly as he thrusted in all at once, then gave me a couple moments to adjust to his size. I moved my hips a bit to let him know he could move now. He started out slow, but with each thrust he got just a little faster until I couldn't take it anymore. "Dammit, Levi, I need it hard!" I yelled, and he smirked yet again. He suddenly thrusted into me hard and kept the pace, it felt so good.

He changed positions a little bit and suddenly hit my sweet spot, making me moan so loudly it echoed a bit. I blushed, hearing the noise I made, but could almost feel Levi smiling behind me. I felt my release coming soon "God, yes, daddy, more.....m-make me cum!" He hit my prostate one last time, and I came with a scream. Levi followed soon after with a load groan. He finally pulled out of me, and I fell to the ground, all my energy was drained. I turned to face him, and talked quietly so I don’t hurt my throat. 

“We should do that again at your place, daddy”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that pure smutty heaven. That was my first fan fiction on this website. I also have a wattpad, with the same username as on here. And instagram...and everywhere.....I’m a sad soul


End file.
